Love tale remixed
by AllisonBoyd
Summary: I redid the whole thing so if you read this before you might want to read it again Percabeth and Rapollo Yay
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth, Percy and Rachel with the Olympians

Wrote By: Alyssa Boyd

Awesome ideas/ editing:

Audrey Stoffel

Chloe Cadarette

Hello my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. My boyfriends name is Nico Di Angelo. My best friend is Annabeth but, I call her Mae. Nico is the Son of Hades. My parents don't like him. Because of how much he likes death. He doesn't like them either. When I am sad he can feel it somehow and he comes to me. Personally, I don't like it. I deal with it though. It was the first daybreak at comp. I tried to walk in, wait I could. What usually I can't wow! I saw Aphrodite cabin. I saw Ares cabin, and they were accually talking to Ares!!!! I was excited. Then, Apollo motioned me to go towards him. Great, I walked over. I bowed.

"Lord Apollo, nice to see you," I said.

"Rachel, Hello. How are you," Apollo said.

"Lord Apollo if you would like to talk can we venture to my cabin," I said.

"Alright," Apollo said.

I walked to my cabin and invited Lord Apollo inside. Then started to unpack my things.

"What's up,"

"Just wanted to talk,"

"About,"

"The oracle,"

"Yes," I said, "I know you sence something"

"You did too, what I think a daughter of Artemis is coming, and will try to bring us down."

"No," I yelled "She would not do that. I know her she wants her mom to claim her but she wont."

Apollo gave me a hug.

"Its okay." He whispered.

I got back to putting everything away well Apollo talked.

"You know my sister's child will not rebel against us but, she does not need to know the family she comes from. You know i love all demigods and don't want the hurt like that Percy boy that…" Apollo said.

"that what!" I yelled

"He broke your heart and that made me mad!" He said as his eyes started to glow. I knew he was not lying.

"Well, I am here now," I said as I stopped what I'm doing to give him a hug.

"I know,"

He held me near. I heard some running towards my cabin. I backed off and went to unpacking again. Right as Nico ran inside.

"Rachel, what are you doing." Nico said.

"Unpacking in my new cabin thanks to Mae," I said.

Nico came forward, for the first time he tried to kiss me.

"UMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! You can't do that oracle." Apollo said.

"But I can hug you….." I said to Apollo sternly.

"Yea because I can control that but I don't like you datin other guys Babe." He said

"Nico, I have to get back to unpacking" I motioned to the door.

He walked out I went out to say goodbye. He kissed me on the cheek and left. Then, when I walked back in Apollo grabbed me, he looked mad. He pulled me into him. Guess what, HE KISSED ME!!!!! That went on for a few. He backed off and left. Apparently he had godly duties to do at the big house. I finished unpacking and decided to go find Nico.

"Nico!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

He appeared.

"I'm going to kill Apollo for kissing you." He said

"I'm know but he must know something I don't know." I said distracted.  
"What are you taking about," Nico said.

"I have no clue……Well I got to go to the big house" I said and ran off. I got to the Big house just in time.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"HUMMM nothing at all, oracle." Apollo said.

"Alright." I said giving in.

Apollo sang, "Hey oracle.

"Yes, Lord Apollo."

"Look good tomorrow please."

"Okay," I said as I walked away.

I decided it was time to break up with Nico. I found him in the forest by himself.

"Hey Nico. We need to talk."

"Whats up." He said sadly

"Im breaking up with you. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye."

"Why in Hades would you break up with me!"

"Chill Nico. We can be friends."

"Fine ill calm, See you tomorrow." Nico spat out.

Finally getting that off my chest I went back to my cabin and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up early and got ready. Awesome times being able to put on make-up without killing yourself. I got a golden dress because I felt like dressing up.

Apollo _**P.O.V.**_

Maybe I should have not told her to look hot before I left. Man, I feel stupid. She accually believed me when I said that she could not date!

"Apollo," Artemis said.

"Yea younger sis." I said.

"Aphrodite is asking a favor of you." Artemis said.

"UHHHH I was not listening. What was that favor." I said confused.

"She asked to claim your Rachel as your daughter. So she won't go crazy…." Artemis said.

"What you know what that would mean if she knew she would look all good and I would go crazy you know. What would happen there sister. She would date too!!!!!" I almost yelled.

Artemis said "Even you could see that she like thee back brother calm. Aphrodite's daughters are working on her right now. You might want to get rid of the boy. Hades son, thee will destroy you in the end if you don't get him out of the picture just wait for a month, brother."

"Uhhh never. Little sis. I'm going to go down there and tell her myself who she is." I put

"Fine brother" Artemis said, "Say hello to my future sister in law for me."

"Fine," I said well I vanished out of the room.

I went to Rachel's cabin and she was in the shower. I decided I would see my children. It has been way to long.

" I walked in my cabin.  
"Hey guys what's up" I asked.

"Dad????" They all said at once.

Rachel P.O.V

I was already I just got out of the shower and fresh. I saw Apollo walk into his cabin I decided I would go to him when I was ready. I got some new make-up on. Apparently the other shade I put on did not work and I had to get in the shower I so forgot! I went to Apollo's cabin and knocked on the door. Someone opened the door and all I could hear was.

"Rachel?" Apollo exclaimed.

He opened the door and from the guys side. I could hear whistling.

"Sons, she is my girlfriend!" Apollo yelled.

"We need to talk." Apollo whispered.

"About"

"Follow me."

Apollo grabbed my hand. We appeared in a forest far way from camp. My hair was in my face and, next thing you know Apollo lightly brushed it way from my face. I got up and kissed him, lightly on the lips.

Apollo P.O.V.

When I brushed her hair out of her face. She kissed me, never lightly. I could not keep a secret from her.

"The gads are making me do something, that I don't want to do, I explained. "They want me to claim you. Your mother is really Aphrodite."

"Wow, she is my mother awesome!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yea"

He leaned down and kissed me again. This time more demanding. I loved every minute of it.

"Apollo, I have to do something, I have to go. Me you Wednesday my cabin?" I asked.

"Sure babe," Apollo replyed.

Lunch was in an hour so well you guess I had to go. A couple days had went by I had been doing all the skills/ training with well My half-Sibling. A couple days went by and now it was Wedsday and you guessed it I forgot! Again.

Annabeth, Percy and I were walking around Camp Half Blood. When, I saw a weird flash of light. I saw Apollo appear out of nowhere.

"Lord Apollo," I said as I bowed.

Annabeth and Percy bowed then walked off. When Apollo and I were alone,

"It is time, go get your friends." He put clearly

I ran off for Percy and Annabeth. When I found them.


	2. Going to speak with Gods

"Ewww Percy!!!!!" I exclaimed.

They were kissing down by the beach.

"Sorry," Percy said "what's up."

"Come with me" I said happily.

We walked to the spot Apollo told me to meet him. I saw Apollo and he smiled.

"Hello Apollo, I found them" I said.

"Good job, babe" Apollo said.

Percy and Annabeth that were now holding hands well they followed me.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth" Apollo said.

"Hello" Percy and Annabeth said together.

"Follow me" Apollo announced.

He walked through a portal that leads right into Olympus. Apollo walked over to his throne and then turned and looks at Zeus.

"My Lord, I have something to announce to the counsel." Apollo said calmly.

"What is it now Apollo!" Zeus bellowed.

Apollo said with no pauses, "I say that we grant a wish to these children for doing so much for us, I think that it might include immortality to thee children."

He glanced at Athena, she nodded in approval. And then at Poseidon, he nodded to in approval too. My mother also nodded. I looked at Percy and Annabeth. I saw that Annabeth was crying in Percy arms.

Zeus bellowed "All in agreement raise your hands."

Suddenly, I saw that most the hands had been raised. Apollo, my mother, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, and Poseidon.

Finally Zeus agreed.

Aphrodite said with pride, "My dear daughter, and step forward."

I stepped forward and faced Lady Aphrodite.

Aphrodite said "Do you except being a goddess, my dear."

I said pride fully, "I except."

Aphrodite said "What will be your name and area of power, my daughter"

I said, "The goddess of light and curiosity, and I would like my name to be Rose."

Aphrodite said contently "Hail Lady Rose, Goddess of Light and Curiosity!"

I could feel the warmth all over my body, as I heard the clanking of weapons on the floor. I saw my mother come off of his throne and come to me.

My mother said "My dear, we will have a long time together."

She bowed to me. It kinda felt a little weird. I bowed back.

"Thank you mom. It will be nice to spend a little time with you." I said happily.

I saw Athena stand. She called Annabeth over.

Athena said "My daughter, Annabeth. Do you except being a goddess."

Annabeth got the courage to say "I do."

I saw Percy smile at Annabeth

Athena smiled and said "I think I know what you want to go into my dear. She shall be the Goddess of Architecture and time space continuum.

Annabeth smiled and said "Mother, how did you know?"

Athena just smiled. The last to stand was Poseidon.

Poseidon felt simple and said "Percy I think you know what I am going to say, Do you except?"

Percy stood and said "I except, and thank you for giving me another chance."

Poseidon smiled and said" Do you want to be my right hand man?"

Percy said "Yes my lord."

Poseidon nodded, he waved his hand and 3 thrones came up that symbolized all of us. And wait on that chair. There are symbols for us. First, my throne came out. It was all yellow with light shining out of it, on the two sides of the throne there were 2 people that were curious to check out the place. Second, came up Annabeth. Her was just like the white house, but had some designs from here temple on it. Last, popping right by Poseidon's there been a throne that was like Poseidon but had more sea creatures. That was Percy's throne.

Percy, Annabeth and I started to glow. Also, we started to grow. We walked over to our thrones and sat down. I smiled and waved to Percy. He smiled back and waved.

I saw Poseidon watch Percy and Annabeth give each other faces. I knew Poseidon though that was weird because I thought so too.

Poseidon sighed and said "Well brother, I have damaged a lot of sea life under the sea. I shall leave my son here at Olympus and I shall be back in one thousand years. The sea will be a good as new. Goodbye my brother."

He turned to Percy.

Poseidon said "I shall leave you here you will take my place and if you need to ask me anything just call you know how."

In a flash Poseidon disappeared. Everyone went back to business. Annabeth, Percy and I went to Zeus and asked if we could go to Camp Half-Blood, Zeus said we could. Back at camp everyone met us on the shores. The first to talk to us was of cores, Chiron. When he bowed, the whole camp did and well of course they asked Annabeth is she would build them all cabins for their future children.

"Chiron, what do you think is wrong with Apollo?" I asked.

"Well, I can't tell you yet," Chiron put.

"Thank" I said sarcastically.

Chiron just laughed and said "Time will fly but you have to wait to find out. Now I have to find a new oracle to replace you."

"Yea I guess you have to, but I bet Zeus will help me visit…uhhhh."


End file.
